Gundam Wing - Twin Wolves
by novadragon1000
Summary: Les Enfants Terribles a project sponsored and funded by Doctor J Heero Yuy's mentor and Gundam scientist , in order to create a super weapon and safeguard the legacy of Heero. OC insert , AU , starting point post Operation Meteor. Contains themes from Metal Gear Solid series by Konami. Gundam unicorn and Gundam OO.
1. verse 1 part 1 - Les Enfants Terribles

Some time before the events of Operation Meteor a project was developed to saveguard the genetic legacy of 'Heero Yuy' as well as the createion of a genetically superior soldier that will also share his abilitys self-discipline, extreme body control and ability to reason , in the case he is lost to the world. This project was given permission by Heero but he was never told the true meaning behind it.

After many failures then several months later a surrogate mother gave birth to the so-called 'twin wolves' the clone considered to be genetically "superior", Itachi will be known as Liquid Wolf. While the "inferior" clone , Sasuke will be known as Solid Wolf. Then sometime later in a more secret project a third clone was made , Eli also known as Solidus Wolf. This was the result of the Les Enfants Terribles project funded by Doctor Jay Null who was also a Gundam engineer.  
The Les Enfants Terribles children possessed enhanced natural abilities and durability, surviving and withstanding physical and mental situations that would result in an average human's death or mental breaking In addition , the Les Enfants Terribles project also resulted in the children having a heightened and natural aptitude with piloting vehicles.

During this time another type of gundam is being developed and created

 _Transformable Assault Ground Mobile Suit , Gundam Rex_  
 _Transformable Assault Amphibious Mobile Suit , Gundam ray  
_ _Assault Space Mobile Suit , Gundam Genesis_

To supplement the abilities of the Les Enfants Terribles project the ZERO System was also developed to interface the pilot and machine. With many fail tests it is concluded that it is perhaps only the chosen three can make any use of them while others went completely insane after using the ZERO system.

* * *

It is now A.C. 195, shortly before Operation Meteor began, word leaked that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian had learned about the plan. The Barton Foundation sent a hit team to assassinate him upon his arrival at one of the L1 colonies. Doctor J offered the boy three options: Aid the assassination; prevent the assassination; or ignore the whole thing. The boy ended up choosing the second option and saved Darlian's life. Later, as the boy visited the makeshift grave he had made for the little girl, Doctor J informed him that they would indeed be carrying out Operation Meteor as Dekim decreed it , which would have resulted in the deaths of numerous innocent people due to the plan's inclusion of dropping an entire colony onto Earth.  
Once more, the boy was given three options: Go along with the genocidal plan; kill J and run away; or change the plan altogether.  
On April 7, A.C. 195, the young man climbed into the cockpit of the Wing Gundam, intent on carrying out his own version of Operation Meteor by attacking OZ facilities directly and thus cripple the Alliance of its weapons and mobile suits. As he prepared to depart, Doctor J decided to give him a codename. Picking one appropriate for the mission, J dubbed the young pilot "Heero Yuy," and sent the boy to Earth to free the colonies as his namesake had once intended.

* * *

As the Wing Gundam entered Earth's atmosphere, Heero spotted a civilian shuttle in his path, which carried Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and his foster daughter Relena. While contemplating whether or not to destroy the shuttle, Heero was interrupted by an Alliance patrol squadron, led by OZ's ace pilot Zechs Merquise. Even with Wing's incredible flight capabilities, Zechs managed to grapple the Gundam with his Leo in free-fall and subsequently vacate his machine, sending both mobile suits smashing and sinking to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

Washing up on the beach, Heero's unconscious body was found by Relena and, in an attempt to kill himself, pounded his chest detonator triggering the flight suit's built-in suicide bomb. However, the saltwater damaged the explosive which caused only his detonator to fire, knocking Heero over. Nevertheless, the fizzled detonation gave him a momentary distraction to escape from both Relena and the medics arriving shortly thereafter, hijacking the ambulance and driving away with it. Heero later enrolled at Saint Gabriel Institute, as a cover for his activities: coincidentally, Relena was attending the same school. When Relena gave Heero a written invitation to her birthday party, he tore the invitation and threatened to kill her.

Heero later planned to destroy the sunken Wing Gundam, in order to prevent OZ from getting their hands on it. He broke into an Alliance naval base and prepared several torpedoes to destroy his Gundam. However, he was interrupted first by Relena, who had sought him out instead of attending her own party, then by another Gundam pilot. Duo Maxwell had found Wing and planned on keeping it for spare parts. An altercation occurred where Heero ended up taking multiple gunshot wounds, and both Gundams were damaged from Heero's attempt to destroy his. Heero was then taken to an Alliance hospital under guard. Duo managed to break him out, but as they jumped from the tall building, Heero didn't open his parachute, with the intent of committing suicide. Relena, who was present, called out to him; this caused him to finally open the chute, saving his life, but breaking his leg in the process. However, he later managed to set the bone manually, much to Duo's disgust, and was given back Wing. Needing to repair his Gundam, Heero secretly stole parts form Duo's Gundam Deathscythe and he quickly used the repaired Wing for a mission to destroy an enemy carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy.

Later, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was assassinated by OZ for his continual support of peace between Earth and the colonies. Relena, who was present, was labelled a potential risk and marked for death as well. She was rescued by Doctor J, who told her about Heero and his mission. Returning to Earth in time for a party at the St. Gabriel Institute, Relena confronted Heero and told him that she learned the truth about him from J and that he had no reason to consider her an enemy. Unfortunately, OZ sent a mobile suit team to attack the school with the intent of killing Relena. Heero used the Wing Gundam to drive them off before running away as well, still stunned by the fact that he not only couldn't bring himself to kill the girl, but that he actually saved her from certain death.

In May of A.C. 195, Heero was informed of an OZ meeting at the New Edwards Base in California, although in truth, it was actually an Alliance peace conference aimed at better relations with the Colonies. Proceeding there with Duo as his back-up, the pair ran afoul of two more Gundams and their pilots, Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner. During the fight, a shuttle bearing OZ markings attempted to flee. Seeing this, Heero flew up to the shuttle in his Gundam and destroyed it. Unfortunately, the whole thing had been a set-up. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had lent his shuttle to the Alliance's pacifists for their evacuation, including Field Marshal Noventa, who had been urging for peace with the colonies. In reaction, General Septum declared war on the colonies. After hearing the news from the final Gundam pilot Chang Wufei about what really happened, Heero was in shock. Heero became consumed by feelings of guilt and made no attempt to fight back against OZ's Leos, forcing Duo and Quatre to protect him. Heero's mental state returned to normal when he learned from former Alliance Major Sally Po that OZ was planning to detonate all the missiles at the New Edwards Base in order to destroy the Gundams. Heero then entered the missile silo complex and disarmed the missile that was set to trigger all the other missiles to explode.

In June of A.C. 195, Doctor J informed Heero that OZ was transporting its new Taurus model to its base in Siberia and he chose to attack the air route, so did Trowa, while Duo and Quatre attacked the land route, which turned out to be a decoy. During the battle, Heero encountered Zechs, who wanted to test his new Tallgeese suit against the Wing Gundam. In the middle of their duel, however, Lady Une of OZ threatened to use the Alliance's own missile satellites to attack the colonies unless the Gundams surrendered. Doctor J broke into the transmission, offering his surrender but not that of the Gundams. That was Heero's cue; under orders, he activated his Gundam's self-detonation device while standing outside the cockpit, destroying Wing and nearly killing himself.

Trowa recovered him and spent a month nursing him back to health. After recovering from his near-death experience, Heero sought penance for killing the Alliance's pacifists by tracking down their families and offering to let them kill him as payback. During this course, Heero and Trowa were met by Lucrezia Noin, who had an offer from Zechs. The pair travelled to OZ's base in Antarctica, where Zechs had been rebuilding the Wing Gundam in secret. His reason: to get the duel he had been denied by Lady Une's intervention. Heero agreed, but chose to use Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms instead; he felt that using the rebuilt Wing would make him feel beholden to Zechs and affect his fighting. The two dueled, only to be interrupted once again, this time by Relena, who had a letter from Field Marshal Noventa's wife urging the boy not to be so careless with his life. In this confrontation, it was revealed that Zechs was actually Relena's older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Trowa then arrived at the controls of Wing, informing Heero and Zechs that OZ's pursuit team was on their way. Zechs offered to cover everyone's escape, shouldering the blame.


	2. verse 1 part 2

Following his birth, Solid Wolf was given the name Sasuke. He spent his early life being raised by a variety of foster parents and never left the L1 Colony Cluster in his early years. Solid Wolf along with the other two clones of Heero , Liquid Wolf ( Itachi ) , and Solidus Wolf ( Eli ) were later recruited by STARWOLF.  
A special forces unit in the G Team having been trained in , CQC ( Close Quarters Combat ) , high-altitude skydiving , linguistics , closed-circuit open-circuit combat diving , freerunning , and free climbing while in the special forces unit. During this time their true names and origins are classified by the Colony Liberation Organization never to be released to the public or to the three born from the project. Only Doctor J knows the true origins of the three people and the information was stored in his computer. Out of fear of retaliation or the collapse of the G Team and their special forces unit.

* * *

By this time OZ is making a play for the Colonies. By acting friendlier than the harsh Alliance, the organization won many supporters and succeeded in turning colonial sentiment against the Gundam pilots. Abandoning Wing on Earth in order to avoid enemy detection.  
Heero proceeded to space to fight OZ there and attended school under Duo's name for his cover, as his code name would had only attracted more attention to himself. Learning that Duo had been captured, he broke into an OZ base to kill the youth, but instead decided to rescue him. Shortly thereafter, Heero learned that the Gundam engineers had been captured and were on the Lunar Base, building new machines for OZ. He went there to deal with them, but was captured by Trowa, who had entered OZ as a cadet to spy on them.

Recognizing Heero's skill, OZ set him to work piloting the new mobile suit Mercurius, with Trowa in the Vayeate to make sure he didn't try anything. A short while later, a new Gundam began destroying colonies seemingly at random. OZ dispatched Heero and Trowa to deal with it. They learned that the new suit was the Wing Gundam Zero, and it was piloted by Quatre. Distraught over his father's death and his mental stability affected by the ZERO System, Quatre had decided to destroy the colonies for their betrayal. During the battle, Trowa took an attack that would have killed Heero, destroying the Vayeate. Taking advantage of the distraction, Heero managed to capture Quatre, only for OZ to grab them both as well as Wing Zero. OZ had the boys test the ZERO System, but the effects made Heero rampage through their base until Quatre commandeered the Mercurius and managed to stop him. Escaping from OZ , The pair went back to earth.

When the two pilots arrived on Earth, they learned that OZ had put a bounty on their heads. Remaining with former Alliance members, Heero initially resisted Quatre's suggestions to go to the pacifist Sanc Kingdom. Instead, he left Quatre and signed up with a group of mercenaries fighting OZ, using his position as a Gundam pilot to gain their trust. However, OZ had just deployed the new Virgo mobile doll, and Heero, who was piloting an outclassed Leo, found himself facing death once more. He was saved by the intervention of both Quatre and Noin, the latter requesting them to come to the Sanc Kingdom. Finally relenting, Heero agreed, and headed to a reunion with Relena, the nation's sovereign. Though he remained in the Sanc Kingdom, Heero was averse to the nation's ideals, as he made plain to Relena on at least one occasion. Behind the young princess' back, Lucrezia Noin convinced Heero to protect the nation as part of an underground defense force, consisting of the Wing Gundam (which Noin had recovered) and several Taurus. After saving Relena's life from an OZ ambush, she agreed to allow the defense force, but tried to keep Heero from leaving by making him promise not to go searching for battles. Heero agreed and remained in the Sanc Kingdom for a while, using his Gundam to defend the nation.

* * *

Unknown to Heero that he had an ally that is also in the Sanc Kingdom at the time apparently sent there by Doctor J. Solid Wolf who appears similar to Heero but several years younger. The two then draw their guns and pointed it at each other when they meet.  
Heero then asks the young teen his voice monotone and serious _" who are you and why you look so close to me ? "_  
Solid Wolf then talks to Heero _" Stand down , and you do not want to shoot me ,_ _my name is Solid Wolf and I know Doctor J , He told me to come here after his surrender to OZ forces.  
L_ _ike you I am also a Gundam pilot the same thing goes for my two brothers who go by the codenames Liquid and Solidus Wolf they are also here in this nation as we speak... closer than you think. "  
_ Heero then lowers his weapon a bit and out of the corner of his eye he sees two more males also around the same age and one of them is perhaps even younger like 10 - 12 years of age. Remembering the letter from Field Marshal Noventa's wife urging him not to be so careless with his life. Nothing can be done if you are dead.

Overtime Heero sees a lot of himself in the male dubbed as Solid Wolf and opens up to him viewing him as a brother though not knowing his origins or real name , or that of his twin and brother.

Some time later, however, Heero broke his word when he learned that Romefeller was sending Virgos to eliminate the Treize Faction in Luxembourg, where Treize was under house arrest. Upon arriving to assist the Treize Faction, Heero destroyed several Virgos, but his Gundam was eventually disabled. After receiving a message from Treize, Heero abandoned Wing for the last time and entered Treize's mansion. After their first face-to-face meeting, Treize gave Heero a new mobile suit, the Gundam Epyon, with which to determine his own path in life.  
Unfortunately, Epyon's ZERO System proved too much for Heero to handle, often driving him to berserker frenzies. When OZ launched its final attack on the Sanc Kingdom, Heero continued fighting even after Relena surrendered and formally dissolved the nation. After that point, Heero encountered Zechs, who was piloting Wing Zero.

The two Gundams' ZERO Systems drove their pilots to battle , this catches the attention of Solid Wolf who arrives at the scene in a nick of time in his _Transformable Assault Ground Mobile Suit , Gundam Rex ,_ currently in its Mobile Armor mode _.  
_ Solid Wolf having a calm , clear and collected mind the ZERO System is under complete control to him acting as one and an extinction of himself. Solid Wolf then attempts to break up the fight firing a shot at the ground between the two Gundams using a High-energy Beam Rifle. Solid Wolf then calls out to Heero attempting to get him back to his senses _" Snap out of it , its over , don't let the weapon control you "_  
He was successful at doing so when Epyon lowers its weapons. Wing Zero attacks again its pilot still being controlled by or under the influence of the ZERO system. Heero then calls Wolf's name and intercepts the attack. The pair then collapsed from the mental overload caused by their ZERO Systems. Having a brief conversation, the pair agreed to exchange Gundams, putting Wing Zero back in Heero's hands.


	3. verse 1 part 3

As the space-borne rebels called White Fang rose to power, Heero attempted to assassinate Relena, who had become Romefeller's chief representative and Queen. However, after Relena's speech about her plans to change Romefeller into a peaceful World Nation was met with positive feedback, Heero chose to spare Relena and give her the chance to do so. Heero then headed back to space with Sally Po and met up with Peacemillion, the spaceship designed by the Gundam engineers. Having achieved mastery of the ZERO System, Heero loaned Wing Zero out to Wufei and Trowa, giving the former the conviction to join the other Gundam pilots and restoring the latter's memories when the two of them utilized the ZERO System. When White Fang began using the ZERO System to coordinate its mobile doll forces, Heero had a portion of the ZERO System copied and installed into Quatre's Gundam Sandrock, enhancing his leadership skills with the system's abilities.

After Duo learned that Relena was being held prisoner on White Fang's space station Libra, Heero infiltrated the ship to rescue her. The two encountered Zechs, but were unable to convince him to stop his plans. As he prepared to head into the final battle, Heero promised Relena that he would live through the war, and return to her. Heero immediately went after Zechs, and the two engaged in a duel that spanned Libra's airspace and the station's interior. Though both Gundams received heavy damage, Heero came out on top. As word of the peace agreement came to them, Heero was given the opportunity to finish off Zechs once and for all but didn't out of respect for Relena. With that, he left Zechs to destroy Libra's main power system. Unfortunately, Libra had been set on a collision course with Earth. And worse, Wing Zero was out of ammunition and energy, so Heero chose to once again self-detonate his Gundam. But before he could push the detonator, Zechs came down, admitting that someone who is strong and pure can empathize with people, like Heero. Therefore, Zechs used Epyon to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the power core, though he promised Heero that they would meet again.

But even with Zechs' sacrifice, a portion of the Libra block was still descending towards Earth, with the capacity to cause a never ending winter on the planet. Flying into the upper atmosphere, Heero used Wing Zero's buster rifle , which Wufei had returned to him at only 30% capacity, to destroy the massive falling section of the Libra. This was a significant event for another reason besides the fate of the Earth.  
During the war, Heero did not care whether he lived or died; he only cared about the mission at hand. However, while he was descending into the atmosphere with Wing Zero's buster rifle pointed at the Libra, he proclaimed that he will survive. This shows that his time with Relena had given him a will to live and something to protect.

* * *

Following the war the members of STARWOLF vanished from existence though they had aided the G Team during the war after discovering their origins and the blueprints of their Gundams from the computer of Doc J they are clones of Heero Yuy.  
Liquid Wolf then asks his twin _" so we are not meant to exist ? "_  
Solidus Wolf then responds putting a hand on his brother _" in a way yes but it still doesn't change the fact that we are born for a reason and it will seem that this is that reason to safeguard Heero in that since it will make him our father , but do not tell him that we are clones or he is our father. I don't think he can handle it. He may be a soldier but he is still only 15.  
We should just keep our distance from him and should we be forced to work with him to only use our codename then our real name unless he asks us. _"  
Solid Wolf turns to his brother and twin telling them " _We can tell other people about having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not whether you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future._ "

 _" What should we do with our Gundams then , if we want to stay away from the rest of the G Team our Mobile Suits are apparently next gen models using a Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor , destroying them here will be destructive ? "_ asks Liquid.  
" We will keep it in the case wars break out again , I also agree with my father working with him and the rest of the Gundam pilots has given them something to protect , peace. " responds Solid _" wars are so easy to start and so hard to end. "_

STARWOLF had decided to disband from the G Team and naming themselves Cerberus and becoming Mercenaries finding their calling on the battlefield spending most of their life there and not knowing any other path.

* * *

In the summer of A.C. 196, Heero and Duo decided to help Relena's movement towards total disarmament. While she investigated former weapons manufacturers, the two pilots sneaked into their bases, searching for hidden mobile suit construction lines. However, with the notion that OZ's lost mobile doll plant might not be a rumor, Heero decided to investigate it further. His first act was to speak to Dorothy Catalonia who, as the granddaughter of Romefeller's chief representative, would be privy to any such knowledge. Initially, Dorothy coyly pretended not to know anything and offered to let Heero spend the night at her mansion. The next morning, she revealed that she had invited Relena along, hoping to spark a romantic meeting. However, both Heero and Relena were more concerned with Vulkanus, so Dorothy gave them the only information she had on it and allowed them the use of her database. While they worked, Relena offered Heero a position with Preventer, but he declined, citing his desire to work alone. Eventually, they managed to discover Vulkanus' orbit, and with Relena's help, Heero returned to space. Using Wing Zero's high-speed booster to catch up with the other pilots, Heero arrived just in time to help them fight off the Perfect Peace People and the Scorpio suit. Wing Zero dealt the finishing blow to the Scorpio, and when Quatre proposed his idea of destroying the Gundams by sending them to the sun, Heero agreed.

On Christmas Eve, December 24, A.C. 196, Quatre carried out the plan to destroy the Gundams by sending them, with Vulkanus, into the sun. All except for Wufei's Altron Gundam were sent. In the meantime, Heero continued to look out for Relena from the shadows. His investigation into the colony L3 X-18999 quickly let him learn that she had been captured, and he enlisted Duo's aid in a rescue attempt with Cerberus watching from the distance.  
The mission has brought about a bit of concern in Duo who normally deeply cares for his comrades and is never afraid to rush to their aide in battle.  
Heero reassures his friend " do not worry , I have contracts on standby all I have to do is give them the code name and they will start their mission should anything happen to us if you remember STARWOLF. "  
 _" Oh them but why will they help us ? "_ Duo then asks  
 _" Duo , I will save that for another time "_


	4. verse 1 part 4

Infiltrating the colony in a stolen Leo, Heero came across Wufei and his Gundam. Unfortunately for Heero, Wufei was working for the people who kidnapped Relena. Meanwhile, Trowa attacked Duo with a new Serpent mobile suit, being previously captured by Wufei. Heero fought his best against Wufei , but the decades-old Leo was unable to hold up to a modern Gundam, and the Leo was defeated.  
Determined not to give up he presses a button in his sleeveless top speaking in the communicator. _" Cerberus initiate "_

Solid Wolf and his two brothers then raids the colony _" our target is aiding Heero and Duo to rescue Relena limit casualty to civilians but do not hold back on the enemies "_ , while Heero demanded that Wufei self-detonate his Gundam, and at that time Trowa had launched two missiles in Duo's direction, which created a haze that covered the corridor Wufei and Heero were in, giving Heero the opportune moment to escape.

Heero , Duo and the members of Cerberus found that they were too late to save Relena, but learned that the coup was being carried out by their former boss Dekim Barton, who wanted to drop the colony on Earth as part of a renewed Operation Meteor. Rushing to prevent its fall, Trowa reveals that he was only pretending to support the plan, and the trio were able to stabilize the colony. After getting word from Quatre that the Gundams were safe, Heero requested that Quatre send Wing Zero to him and he devised an escape plan from the colony by pretending to be unconscious.

* * *

Taking a shuttle, he met with Wing Zero in space and hurried to Earth to save Relena. However, his path was once again blocked by Wufei, and a battle from space to Earth ensued. It was during the battle that it was finally revealed why Heero no longer had the will to fight anymore. Heero almost let Wufei win the battle against him unopposed. While they both fell to Earth, Heero asked Wufei a simple question, revealing that the little girl and the dog that Heero accidentally killed years ago was still haunting him. He apparently relived the moment over and over, asking Wufei how many more times he had to kill the girl and her dog, before it would all be over. Speechless, Wufei watched as Heero gave up the fight and allowed his Gundam to plummet into the ocean. Knocked unconscious in the fall, Heero was later woken up by Wing Zero, which told him that he still had a mission to accomplish. Heero reluctantly replied that this would be their final fight together.

Flying to Brussels, Heero used Wing Zero's buster rifle to heavily damage Dekim's shelter with precise accuracy. However, due to the damage the Gundam had received from its previous battle, Wing Zero could not sustain the continuous recoil of its own weapon, resulting in its destruction. Battered and exhausted, Heero entered the shattered base, only to collapse into Relena's arms shortly after vowing never to kill again. As the world moved towards peace and mobile suits were eliminated for good, Heero continued to watch over Relena acting as her bodyguard as he began living his life free from war and violence.


	5. Verse 2 part 1 - The proxy war

MC-0001 / AC 182 , Mars Colony

Colonization of Mars begins. The date on Earth is A.C. 182.  
Since the last war Cerberus decided to move to Mars and became a secret origination should war strike again they begin researching a new type of energy and finding one in the form of a GN Drive also known as a solar reactor or solar furnace. Which harnesses the byproducts of baryonic decay as an energy source. Like every other power source, a GN Drive has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature a GN Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the GN drive is not pushed to breaking limits.

Within the context of mobile suit combat, it affords a unit the benefit of an inexhaustible power supply. The non-existent heat signature of its internal processes, combined with the GN Particle emissions, give any unit with a GN Drive a potent mix of stealth and ECM characteristics; neither the GN Drive nor any thruster emissions can be seen by infrared sensors and the GN Particles scatter radar and disrupt long range communications.

The process was successful and creating 4 Gundams while upgrading their own and removing the dangerous ZERO system. In place of that they all have a panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso. and come with Destroy Mode while in this mode the system scans the pilot's thoughts and directly transmits them to the suit's drive system; in other words, the Gundam can ultimately be controlled by the pilot's thoughts alone.  
The machine's performance - its mobility in particular - is dramatically increased the pilot's mind can only endure roughly five minutes of operation before a limiter is activated returning the mobile suit to its normal form. In order to alleviate the high levels of G forces placed on the pilot, a drug administration system called the "DDS" is fitted on the pilot suit. It suppresses stagnated blood circulation due to high acceleration by administering the drug to the pilot.

As a means of a safeguard of their advanced tech they also created a system Veda a super computer which connects to each one of their Gundams and activated by a fingerprint scan , Haros which are assistant robots , Trans-Am System (or Trans-Am ).

GN-001 Gundam Exia ( Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit )  
GN-002 Gundam Dynames ( Sniper Mobile Suit )  
GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ( Transformable High Speed Mobile Suit )  
GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh ( Cerberus-use Trial System Mobile Suit )  
GN-005 Gundam Ray ( _Transformable Assault Amphibious Mobile Suit )_  
GN-006 Gundam Rex ( _Transformable Assault Ground Mobile Suit )_  
GN-007 Gundam Genesis ( _Assault Space Mobile Suit )_

* * *

The rest of the Gundam pilots also had decided to lay down their arms for they also wanted to stay as far as they can from war. The Cadets Zechs Merquise & Elve Onegell now Cerberus members following the war but mysteriously vanish during a battle at the Marius Plant.

During this time the Preventers are also formed for the preservation of peace and prevention of conflicts in the Earth sphere. In order to accomplish this goal, the Preventers worked tirelessly to destroy excessive weapons (known as "kindling") and to stop large scale insurrections and terrorist activities (known as "fire disasters") before they start. Because of this, they are also referred to as the "Firefighters".  
The Preventers use code names such as "Water" (used by Sally Po), "Fire" (used by Lucrezia Noin), and "Wind" (used by Zechs Merquise) its other two members being , Lady Une , Kathy Po.

Two years later a new organization surfaces calling themselves Iliaster consisting of the surviving members of OZ if there were any , The Romefeller Foundation , the White Fang , Mariemaia Army , and the Barton Foundation all went into hiding waiting for their next chance to strike unhappy with Heero's choices and knowing that mankind will repeat the same mistakes , using his funds he begin creating Gundams in secret based on the 13 Zodac signs all of them with the same abilities as Gundam Epyon and also use weapons while in Mobile Armor mode as well as use a Nuclear reactor as a power source.

NR - 001MS Aries  
NR - 002MS Taurus  
NR - 003MS Gemini  
NR - 004MS Cancer  
NR - 005MS Leo  
NR - 006MS Virgo  
NR - 007MS Libra  
NR - 008MS Scorpio  
NR - 009MS Sagittarius  
NR - 010MS Capricorn  
NR - 011MS Aquarius  
NR - 012MS Pisces  
NR - 013MS Ophiuchus

The new leader going by the name of Azeral Wolfe then makes a statement to unify all the colonies by force to create a utopia. The people begin to rebel against the current government unhappy with the way it is going , protesting and starting riots against the government.

The Gundam pilots Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell , Trowa Barton , Quatre Raberba Winner , Chang Wufei had decided to stay out of the war the rebels tried to fight. It was a choice made with reluctance seeing that their gundams well destroyed. They attempted to fight using other weapons , all was made useless which led to the capture of Duo Maxwell.

* * *

It is now MC-0012 FIRST SPRING in the Mars Colony. some time later a new leader was elected when it was time for Relena to leave office.

The peace created by Heero and Relena was nearly as short as Mariemaia's reign. Solid wolf talks to his brothers again while looking at a news report on TV _" It seems like the colonies are getting restless again and who is this new leader that was elected and the assassination of Relena Peacecraft that got prevented by Heero. "_

The Preventers knowing the importance of Relena Peacecraft , she is cryogenically frozen by Preventer and stored at the Mars Preventer base. The Preventers then contact Cerberus as a request to take part in Operation Mythos. War is just an endless waltz and all it takes is a power hungry fool to set it off.


	6. Verse 2 part 2

_" How are thing progressing ? "_ Quatre asks a now older Heero Yuy. The dark haired 21 year old only looked up only to reach for his drink. Quatre had been using his family funds to provide for researchers but nothing can stand up against the Zodiac Knights. Furthermore Duo Maxwell also got captured by Iliaster.

 _" I do not know with every resource at our disposal all of our encounters with them had been meet with defeat and all we got are the recreation of our Gundams , but we are doing a lot better then everyone else "_ Heero responds flatly.

 _" Is there any chance of rescuing Duo ? "_ Quatre then asks.

Trowa Barton then chimes in clearly concerned though it was often rare of him to do so _" I think we should hurry , sorry it took a while but I herd that Duo is scheduled to be undergoing some brainwashing again , I was going to get discovered if I were to stay any longer so I pulled out beforehand. The worst part is I am not sure if this was the first time or it had been done before "_

 _" Then in that case we have to make our move soon how knows what they did to him or what they plan to do. It was going to be a matter of time before they begin to target one of us. "_ Heero then responds.

* * *

Duo was locked in a dark prison room clinging on to what ever hope that he was going to be rescued by his friends but was beginning to lose hope. Iliaster was attempting to break him starting with thought reform , then the compliance method , then Persuasion , then education method followed by torture and drugs to weaken his mind and suppress his memories of the G Team. Duo is now given a new persona Neo Maxwell.

The remaining Gundam pilots then launch their rescue mission , when they got to Duo they find it was already too late he was a completely different person calling himself a zodiac knight. This failed mission again injures the group but again alerts Cerberus's computer system and relays the information to Solid Wolf and the other members of the secret origination.  
Its founder Founder Aeolia Schenberg then launches their gundams.

" 005 Ray , Liquid Wolf launching "  
" 006 Rex , Solid Wolf taking off "  
" 007 Genesis , Solidus Wolf launching "

Their commander then provides support for the mission to rescue the G Team. The members of Cerberus arrive just in time to find the members of the G Team on the run from a next gen mobile doll. Solid Wolf talks to his two brothers to spread out so they can cover more ground. Within mins he finds the G team and readies his GN High-energy Beam Rifle takes aim and fires it right through the head of the attacking mobile doll destroying it.

Heero and the others braces themselves from the blast and when the smoke clears they look up seeing a Gundam appearing almost the same as the one he seen years ago that mysteriously vanished after operation meteor the only difference is its white and blue coloring and the GN drive mounted on its shoulders that serves as its power source.

Solid Wolf then lands the machine and steps out. _" its been a long time Heero "_ Quatre then looks at the pilot _" that voice can it be ? Solid Wolf "  
_ The pilot remains silent for a bit then responds _" yes , it will also seem to me that you all are in need of power to save this world and lead the future , if you feel that strong as to defend that light then join us , I will await your decision on Mars. "_

With that said Solid wolf returns to the flagship upon landing he takes off his helmet and greets his brothers _" Mission success. "  
_ Back at the colony Heero talks to the remaining pilots regarding if they should move to Mars as well and their feelings about the current government. The decision is then made and they use their remaining funds to get a shuttle to the Mars colony.  
There they found Solid Wolf waiting for them _" come with me "_ and leads them to the Cerberus base on mars where they are then greeted by Solidus and Liquid Wolf. Cerberus then presents the G Team with four new mobile suits that they had developed. _" These Gundams process a biometric lock only the pilot of the suit can unlock and use them. "_  
Solid wolf then extends a hand to Heero _" will you fight with us to correct the wrongs of the colonies and lead the future ? "  
" Yes " _Heero responds and takes his hand , Solid wolf then leads Heero to the GN-001 Gundam Exia a Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit and puts Heero's hand on the biometric scanner its data stored on the Gundam's main computer system Veda knowing his skill in close combat.  
The system then starts up _" Scan complete , pilot Heero Yuy. "_  
The GN-002 Gundam Dynames a Sniper Mobile Suit is given to Trowa Barton , the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios a Transformable High Speed Mobile Suit is given to Chang Wufei. Then finally the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh a Cerberus-use Trial System Mobile Suit is finally given to Quatre Raberba Winner. _  
_

The group is now back together all except Duo Maxwell who is now working for the enemy in which Heero bring it up to the Cerberus members. Solid Wolf then turns to the reformed G Team and decide a new name should be appropriate seeing that they also have medics , engineers , scientists , researchers and a leader Aeolia Schenberg who also shares their views. He then names the secret origination Celestial Being and their purpose is the eradication of war and bring peace back to the Earth colony.


	7. Verse 2 part 3

Iliaster has long sense doubled or perhaps tripled in power , creating what people called the war economy small units called PMCs

Praying Mantis ,  
L1 Colony Cluster  
Units Strykers, Humvees, Gekkos, and Sliders

Pieuvre Armement ,  
L2 Colony Cluster  
Units Strykers, Gekkos, and Sliders.

Raven Sword ,  
L3 Colony Cluster  
Units Humvees, Gekkos, and Sliders.

Werewolf ,  
L4 Colony Cluster  
unmanned units

Otselotovaya Khvatka  
L5 Colony Cluster  
Units Mikoyan MiG-29s, MiG-3s, and Hinds

were created with Illaster acting as the leader and controlling everything , media , entertainment , government , schools , the list goes on...  
Their constant propaganda had pushed the people of the 5 colony clusters to join the military where they wage war with each other , even sparking civil wars within each of the colonies.

Iliaster also discovered the existence of the 'The Les Enfants Terribles' project and perhaps this can also work to their advantage so thus begins further experiments and were successful calling the people at this new stage of human evolution Newtypes in order to adapt to life in space.

While life among the Earth Colony has turned into a chaotic mess , life in the Mars Colony had remained relatively peaceful as they are protected by the military entity Celestial Being and their purpose is the eradication of war and protection of peace.  
Little did they know that Earth was past saving and it will only be a matter of time before they begin to expand again and this time into space. However they had an ally Banagher Links a member of the Vist Foundation. A smaller PMC rebel group on Earth. Due to the fact Banagher was so young when he left the Vist Foundation and his father, Banagher eventually forgotten his Vist heritage and lived life as a normal boy.

At sixteen years of old, Banagher lived a normal life up until now. Gifted in engineering, studying at Anaheim Electronics Industrial College at the space colony Industrial 1 in the Technology Department's Faculty of Research Development. Banagher does a part-time job clearing space debris with a construction MS. He viewed war as something akin to fiction.  
as he was born after the events of Operation Meteor , and did not experience the more isolated wars that followed it. Until Illaster started all the public propaganda.

Raven Sword then attacks the colony after they learn of a key to something that can determine the fate of the world. After the attacks started the colony is evacuated. Banagher and his friends attempted to gain access to the hazard shelter, but then suddenly, stray beam shot kill his friends, excluding Takuya and Micott. They are then witness with Federation mobile suit attempting to fend off a quad-wing type suit. After Takuya confirmed that the former was Federation, Banagher advised that they get to the colony builder, where the Federation mothership was bound to be. But first, he decides to search for Mineva, leaving Takuya to watch over Haro and a distraught Micott.

Making his way through maintenance tunnels, Banagher discovers the Unicorn Gundam he saw earlier and in its cockpit was fatally wounded Cardeas Vist. Banagher demanded to know where Mineva was. The Vist Foundation leader cryptically stated that this isn't the first time she cheated death and it won't be her last. Growing furious, Banagher presumes that Vist must have abandoned her and accuses him of cowardly attempting to escape in the mobile suit but Vist admits that even if he could, he wouldn't survive.  
Banagher demanded to know why he couldn't prevent this war from happening, otherwise his friends would still be alive. Vist tells him that they had set this path to correct the flaws of Mars Century. Vist asked Banagher if he had the resolve to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Banagher admitted that he didn't have that resolve, but all what he knew is for Mineva to need him. Satisfied, Vist entrusts the Gundam to Banagher, who realizes that Vist was his father, as his biometrics are assigned to the Gundam, making it so that only he could pilot it. Vist tells him that if he proves himself to be a capable pilot, then the Unicorn will grant him powers unrivaled and open the path to Laplace's Box. Banagher asks what it is, only for Vist to cryptically say is the dark curse that the Vist family guarded for nearly a century, but if used properly, it may bring about a brighter future for everyone.  
Banagher repeated his question a second time, but Vist ignores it, telling him the reasons why his mother took him and to seek out Celestial Being _" when the time of need comes and everyone is an enemy , they are the only ones who can be trusted "_ .  
He soothes Banagher to believe in the possibility that lies within. Vist then fell out of the Gundam before his body was incinerated by an explosion. As the cockpit closed, Banagher became distraught with the revelation that Vist was his father. He then remembered his brief childhood memories surrounding his father and the _Lady and the Unicorn_ tapestry and gained the resolve to move forward. Banagher then launches in the Unicorn Gundam and confronts the enemy during the battle the NT-D system activates transforming the Unicorn into destroy mode.

Banagher/Unicorn subsequently drives off the attacking forces. Losing his consciousness during the fight, he is taken aboard the Nahel Argama along with the Unicorn. Found unconscious by the crew, he is placed in the ICU until he awakens.  
Banagher is then interrogated by Daguza Mackle of the ECOAS Special Forces team on his experience piloting the Gundam and his relation to Cardeas Vist. Though everyone protested that he was hurt, Mackle's only concern was to try to have Banagher tried for taking a military mobile suit and interfering a combat situation, warranting capital punishment.  
Banagher told Mackle everything he knew. The commander was a little unconvinced that Vist would just give the Gundam to a boy. He asked Banagher if Vist said anything when he gave it. Banagher repeated once again that Vist told him to use the Unicorn to protect everyone. As Mackle turned to leave, Banagher muttered under his breath that maybe it would be easier to believe if he said that Vist was his father, which Mackle briefly heard.


	8. Verse 2 part 4

On Mars a Newtype also existed called Innovators , who have naturally evolved through exposure to high grade GN (Gundam Nuclei) particles, though the only ones confirmed to emerge are as Setsuna F. Seiei ( Soran ), Lockon Stratos ( Neil Dylandy ) , Allelujah Haptism , Tieria Erde are the only documented and observed cases. With only minimal observation of the others , observation of Setsuna is the only consistent resource as to the capabilities of a True Innovator.

The four later got recruited by the military and became pilots of 4 prototype Gundams.

GN-0000 00 Gundam / 00 Raiser  
GN-006 Cherudim Gundam  
GN-007 Arios Gundam  
GN-008 Seravee Gundam

* * *

Banagher keeps the existence of Celestial being to himself and wonders about it _( " who are they and this Unicorn Gundam " )_

His thoughts interrupted when Raven Sword attacks again this time with their leader Full Frontal launching as well. Talks are then started when Banagher runs into the room protesting about the use of hostages and why not just hand them the box. No one knows what is contained in the box but it is rumored that whoever has it can control the world. The crew then asks Banagher how will he explain to the people the results of turning over the box because he did not know.

Banagner then gets a determained look in his eyes _" ok then all I need to do is take out that mobile suit , so we don't need a hostage. Alright then I will do it. "_  
He then dons a pilot suit and equips the beam magnum and shield entering a duel with with Frontal. During the battle the NT-D system activates , he managed to graze the mobile weapon's right leg then attempting to get in close he was surprised by another Mobile weapon controled by Marida which resulted in his capture when Marida responds with a punch to the cockpit its impact causeing Banagner to puke and soon loses consciousness.

Unknown to Banagner that he had an ally Liquid Wolf who was working as a undercover agent with his captors ounce they were alone he removed his disguise and revealed himself to the boy , telling him that when the time was right he will be taken to Celestial being.  
Banagher was taken back by what he herd and then breaks down and releases his emotions on the agent , _" this proxy war has taken everything from me and now leaves me with this ... this weapon. "_

Liquid wolf conforts the boy _" I know this is tough on you , but this Unicorn Gundam is of Celestial Being technology it is programed to only respond to you and equipped with a GN drive. During the battle I am sure you seen the NT-D system activate and the system do a biometric scan on you. "_  
 _" Yes "  
_ Liquid Wolf then puts a hand on the boy's shoulder _" you will learn more then the time is right. "_ He then puts his disguise back on and leaves the room when he herd someone coming. Liquid devises a plan to get Banagner out of there telling him to meet at the armory roughly two weeks from now.  
Banagner's captors soon found out that the soldier with them was really Liquid Wolf a member of Celestial being and their enemy. He quickly pushes the boy into the boy into the cockpit and gets in himself telling the boy to take off.  
 _" but "_  
 _" no buts , I am stronger then I look just do it "  
_ Banagner then launches the Gundam ,breaking free of their captors the NT-D system was about to activate when the Gundam was pushed to the limits , knowing that Liquid Wolf will not survive without a pilot suit he forcefully stops the activation resulting in a near fatal injury of the passenger and Banagner , almost destroying the Unicorn , but had he did not Liquid wolf would had died without protection.

* * *

Banagner and Liquid Wolf are then brought to Celestial Being where they are placed in a recovery pod until they recovered. Watched upon by the other Gundam Pilots Setsuna F. Seiei , Lockon Stratos , Allelujah Haptism , Tieria Erde , Solid Wolf , Solidus Wolf , Heero Yuy , Trowa Barton , Quatre Raberba Winner , Chang Wufei  
who now call themselves Gundam Masters.


	9. Verse 3 part 1 - The mordern Celestrals

Out of fear that the world will fall into an all out war the organization known as Celestial Being was created and three gundams were made , The Unicorn , The Dragon , and The Phoenix. These are to be used as a last line of defense , their role was to play the role of a god. When their purpose was complete tow of them were locked away leaving the unicorn as the key to the box and the group disbanded.  
To this day Celestial Being was never gone they still existed protecting the box for many centuries defending against terrorists and people who will abuse power as the Vist family and a group known as the Vist Foundation.

It wasn't until late weeks later Banagner lets out a low moan, signaling that he was coming to , his eyes fluttered open halfway. Banagner stared up blankly, dazed mind unable to make sense of the figure sitting next to him talking to him asking _" are you ok ? "_  
After a few moments, Banagner's vision started to clear , " who are you and where am I ? " he asks beginning to panic.

 _" Calm down I am_ Quatre _, You are in the med bay of Celestial Being's flagship "_ said a voice.  
 _" Celestial Being ? they really exist ? "_ _" Yes , and your unicorn is the key to guide the future by destroying the current war economy , and bring back peace and hope. "_

Banagner looks down on the bed. _" so you are telling me that my responsibility is to kill people ? "  
" no , but you already had set foot in this war now you must see it through and lead us to the box. "_

Banager is back inside the Unicorn Gundam to seek out the location of the program and follows it revealing it to be the location of the destroyed colony. Soon after the Unicorn begins a broadcast the entire area soon gets drawn into a skirmish. Solid Wolf and Heero Yuy then launches to aid the Unicorn. The combined efforts of the three GN gundams soon secure the area and report back to Celestial Being.


End file.
